marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
FF Vol 1 22
.... The children of the Future Foundation are enjoying some downtime at the Baxter Building. When Onome begins winning at a game of ping-pong with the Moloids, Alex Power uses his powers to help the Moloids win, knowing that they would make a mess of Onome's room if she won. Bentley is later pulled away by Valeria who has just received word that her parents are heading to the island of Barbuda. This gives them an opportunity to potentially see the Wizard, Bently's creator. Putting on helmets, they ride after the Fantasti-Car on a rocket powered rocking horse. They arrive just as the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man are locked in a battle between the Wizard and the forces of AIM. However, much to everyon's surprise, the Wizard is tranquilized by the newly crowned Scientist Supreme. Valeria fires another dart at the Wizard to ensure that he is out for the count and tells Bentley that they should wait and see what happens. Later Spider-Man, the Thing, and the Human Torch are back at the Baxter Building telling the children what happened. They explain how Reed has become the ambassador to the United States for the nation of Barbuda and how AIM agreed to turn the Wizard over to the United States for incarceration. At that moment at the P.A.V.L.O.V. facility, Mister Fantastic asks Bentley if he is sure that he wishes to speak to his "father", Bentley agrees and Reed goes in to talk to him first. After they are finished, Bentley is allowed to go in. Inside, he presents the Wizard his old helmet. The Wizard goads the boy into putting it on, but Bentley refuses to comply. This makes the Wizard insane with rage. After he rants at the boy for a time, Bentley responds by telling him to get bent and kicking him in the crotch. Bentley then kicks aside the helmet and walks out. Reed goes back into the cell and reminds the Wizard how he promised to prove that Bentley could grow up and be a good person without evil if raised by the right person. Later, Bentley and Valeria are on a roof top where they suddenly start holding hands. When Bentley tells Valeria that he loves her, she reminds him that she is physically three years old. Bentley then tells her not to ruin the moment and the two look off at the sunset. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Andre Lima Araujo | Inker1_1 = Andre Lima Araujo | Colourist1_1 = Cris Peter | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Villains: * * ** Unnamed agents ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** * * P.A.V.L.O.V. Items: * Vehicles: * Fantasti-Car | Solicit = • Concluding the crossover with FF #610, witness the fallout of Bentley 23’s reunion with his father, the Wizard. It’s Bad Father, Worse Son. | Notes = * Cover art combines with cover art of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}